We, On The Yard
by bluemystiq
Summary: Seorang pemain basket kece bernama Gikwang yang bersahabat dengan seorang yeoja bernama Hyunri. Namun ternyata Gikwang memiliki perasaan terpendam kepada sahabatnya ini. Mungkinkah Hyunri memiliki perasaan yang sama? Review! Review!


**We, On The Yard**

**Author : Bluemystiq**

**Cast :**

**Shin Hyunri (OC)**

**Lee Gikwang (B2ST)**

**Dan cast-cast pendukung lain tanpa nama (?)**

**Genre : Maunya sih Romance, tapi kayaknya ga jadi ._. #eh**

**Rate : T aja ya ^^**

**Notes _: Well, ini adalah cerita yang terinspirasi dari mimpi dimalam tanggal 22 Januari 2013 (masih inget-_-). Karena bagus waktu dimimpinya, jadi author nyoba buat versi cerita semacam FF kayak gini.. baik cast, alur, setting lokasi dan sebagainya, itu semua murni dari mimpi tanpa adanya perubahan. Sengaja ga ganti cast-nya jadi biasku, biar feel-nya dapet ples(?) sesuai ama mimpi ._._**

**_Summary : Seorang pemain basket kece bernama Gikwang yang bersahabat dengan seorang yeoja bernama Hyunri. Namun ternyata Gikwang memiliki perasaan terpendam kepada sahabatnya ini. Mungkinkah Hyunri memiliki perasaan yang sama? Review! Review!_**

**_Warning : Mungkin banyak typo bertebaran~ Ini hanya cerita based from the true dream.. kalau banyak salah apapun itu, saya selaku penulis meminta maaf ya.. *bow*_**

**_Happy Reading.. ^^_**

****

Lapangan basket. Suasana saat itu sedang sunyi. Hanya tampak seorang yeoja dan namja yang sedang bermain basket disana. Mereka begitu antusias bermain basket meskipun berdua. Si namja bernama Lee Gikwang dan si yeoja bernama Shin Hyunri.

"Bermain basket itu membosankan.." ucap Gikwang mengawali percakapan disela-sela permainan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu keren." Hyunri menjawab sambil terus fokus pada bola yang ada ditangan Gikwang.

"Huh? Keren? Haha. Kau tau sendiri kan lenganku sering cedera gara-gara itu?" Gikwang men-_dribble_ bola dan memasukkannya ke _ring_.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kau itu kan udah _expert_ dalam hal basket.. Hey! kau mau kemana? Permainan masih belum selesai!" Hyunri mengambil bola dan meneriaki Gikwang yang meninggalkan lapangan tiba-tiba.

"Aku lelah, dan bosan. Aku tunggu di bangku pemain saja ya.. kau bermainlah dulu.." Gikwang duduk, mengelap keringat dan meminum air mineralnya.

"Haah~ kau ini. Permainan tak akan seru kalau cuma sendirian dan tak ada lawannya.." Akhirnya Hyunri menyusul Gikwang untuk duduk, mengelap keringat dan meminum air mineral yang selalu dia bawa.

* * *

Kembali ke lapangan basket. Namun suasana saat itu sangat rame karena ada beberapa pemain yang bermain termasuk Hyunri. Dia yeoja sendiri disitu-_-

Mereka bermain dan bermain, saling berebut bola, _dribbling_, dan berakhir dengan masuknya bola ke _ring_ dari salah satu tim.

"Udah ya! Hah~ susahnya yang mau melakukan _triple point_. Lenganku juga sepertinya dalam keadaan yang buruk.." Hyunri kelelahan sambil bertumpu pada lututnya disela-sela permainan.

"Nde! Arasseo~ kau bermain bagus kok!" ujar salah satu pemain disitu diikuti dengan anggukan pemain yang lain. Hyunri terengah-engah sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan lapangan setelah sebelumnya melakukan _high five_ kepada masing-masing pemain.

* * *

"Hai~ haah~" ucap Hyunri menyapa Gikwang sesampainya di bangku penonton. Gikwang disitu telah memperhatikan permainan Hyunri dan yang lain sedari awal.

Gikwang menjawab dengan senyuman simpul, "Bagaimana? Hm?" ucapnya sambil memberikan handuk. Sebelum Hyunri sempat menjawabnya, tiba-tiba namja itu mencium keningnya yang baru saja dielap(?). Hal itu sontak membuat Hyunri terkejut.

"Mwoyaa?!" ucap Hyunri yang terkesiap atas perlakuan Gikwang. Yeoja ini tampak salah tingkah dan menyentuh kening yang baru saja dicium Gikwang.

"Haha. Itu cuma kening, loh.." Gikwang tertawa melihat tingkah Hyunri, ".. Aku jadi ingin tau, bagaimana reaksimu jika suatu saat nanti aku mencium.." Gikwang sengaja tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya melakukan _gesture_ dan menunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang membuat Hyunri tercekat yaitu.. bibir. Namja itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Aaahh~! Keumanhae~! Kau _pervert_!" Hyunri menggetok(?) Gikwang lalu melemparkan handuk kearah namja itu. Gikwang hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berhenti bermain? Bukankah kau menyukai basket?"

"Molla, aissh.. tanganku sakit.." Hyunri memijat lengannya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, kan.. kau tak akan mampu melakukannya.. kau terlalu keras kepala, sih." Kali ini giliran Gikwang yang menggetok(?) kepala yeoja itu menggunakan handuk. Hyunri hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Well_, ntar kalau sudah sepi, aku akan buktikan padamu." Ucap Hyunri menatap lapangan basket yang masih rame pemain.

Masih di lapangan basket. Suasana kembali sepi. Para pemain telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah.." Hyunri beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil bola dan memasuki lapangan.

"Kau serius? Hey!" Gikwang terlihat khawatir mengingat lengan Hyunri cedera.

Hyunri tidak menggubris seruan Gikwang dan langsung keposisi yang memungkinkan dirinya melakukan _triple point_.

* * *

Sudah sejam lamanya Hyunri mencoba melakukan triple point. Sejauh ini dia hanya mampu melakukan _triple point_ sebanyak 5 kali.

"Dia ini.." Gikwang mulai khawatir dan akhirnya mulai berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu.

Hyunri di lapangan sudah tampak kelelahan. Dia terus memegangi lengannya dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Yaak! Gwenchana?!" Gikwang berlari menghampiri Hyunri yang terduduk ditengah lapangan.

"Ah! Lenganku.."

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kan? Ah, kau ini, jinjja.."

Gikwang mulai membantu memijat lengan Hyunri tersebut. Hyunri hanya meringis untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa.. meskipun tadi banyak yang meleset.."

"Ah! Paboya! Buat apa kau melakukan pembuktian yang akhirnya malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini." Gikwang masih memijat lengan Hyunri.

* * *

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu. Gikwang masih memijat lengan Hyunri. Hyunri kini tampak rileks.

"Eotte? Gwenchana?"

"Nde.. lumayan.. gomawo.." Hyunri menatap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Gikwang menghentikan pijatannya dan duduk disamping Hyunri.

"Aissh.. aku tak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dengan ini.." Hyunri mulai ngedumel(?) dan memijat-mijat kecil lengannya.

Gikwang hanya diam dan terus menatap Hyunri yang terus ngedumel(?). Sedangkan Hyunri belum menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

"..Kau seorang pebasket, tapi pasti sudah terbiasa dengan ini, kan.." Hyunri terdiam karena akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan dan menatap balik Gikwang, "Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar..." Gikwang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyunri. Hyunri hanya diam.. dia tak menghindar sampai akhirnya mereka.. _kissing_.

"Yaak! Neo! Jinjja _pervert_~! Hyunri mendorong Gikwang cukup keras dan memukul gaje namja itu. Wajah Hyunri tampak memerah karena menahan malu.

Gikwang hanya tersenyum lembut kemenangan, "_Gotcha!_ Mianhaeyo.. tapi aku tak menyesal!" ucapnya sambil menangkis pukulan Hyunri dengan handuk (?).

"Hyaaahh~!"

Hyunri masih terus memukuli Gikwang yang menggunakan perisai handuk (?) berkali-kali. Sedangkan namja itu hanya tertawa.

**END~**

**__**

NB : 

**_Eotte? _**

**_Aah~ mianhaeyo banyak kata-kata yang tak sesuai dengan EYD bertebaran dimana-mana (?), sejujurnya aku ga tau apa-apa soal basket, jadi maaf ya kalau aku salah buat istilah _)V_**

**_Yang jelas, inilah hasilnya.. heheh_**

**_Kamsahamnida bagi yang ga sengaja baca ini story gaje *bow*_**

**_Jangan lupa review and review! ^^_**


End file.
